A number of electrical connectors, including standards governing such electrical connectors, were designed decades ago prior to the use of shielded cables. With the use of shielded cables, electromagnetic interference can result when an electrical connector is not properly grounded. Such electromagnetic interference can result in unreliable electrical service to connected equipment and/or in safety concerns.